Continued support is sought for CORE facilities for our group of 26 vision research investigators. The interests of this group include a wide range of research topics from molecular to whole system behavioral levels. They incorporate investigations of basic organization of the retina at cellular, network, and psychophysical levels; visual pathway disease, visual ergonomics, development of the visual system from standpoints of animal models through human infants, basic functions of the cornea in health, in disease, and in conjunction with contact lens use, basic limits of visual sensitivity, anatomical and physiological connections in normal and abnormal visual pathways, modelling of visual processes, and binocular vision. Core modules for which we seek support include: (1) Electronics shop, (2) Machine shop, (3) Biostatistics, (4) Multimedia and (5) Administration. The electronics shop designs and constructs instrumentation required by investigators that is not commercially available. This includes a full range from relatively simple devices incorporating standard circuit designs to elaborate instruments requiring sophisticated levels of fabrication and design. A second function of this shop is to repair, adjust, and calibrate laboratory equipment, often while experiments are in progress. The machine shop is used for similar services. This facility provides practical mechanical engineering from design through fabrication. As in the case of the electronics shop, the machine shop provides repair and maintenance functions for CORE laboratories and these are often accomplished during experiments. Both of these shops provide timely, high-quality, efficient services that are utilized by nearly all CORE members and that help initiate and facilitate individual and collaborative research. The Biostatistics Module is intended to provide a structural framework which will result in an increased number of clinical trials and fixed protocol procedures. The overall quality of this clinical research will be improved substantially by the resources provided in this module. The Multimedia Module will provide all basic photographic and video needs of CORE members. In addition, a highly qualified graphics section will be included in this module. The Administrative Module provides an overall mechanism for cohesion of all CORE activities.